The Plan To See You
by kaitouahiru
Summary: You know something's wrong with Johnny when... he beats Robert at chess, makes room on the couch, and doesn't insult Enrique. So what's wrong? KxJ


Me: This is just something I thought of, totally random but I've always wanted to do a JohnnyxKai! I finally get my JohnnyxKai pairing!!!!!! Yay!!!!

Disclaimer: I no own.

Johnny: Probably a poor attempt at humor on her behalf. Read and review.

* * *

Summary: You know something's wrong with Johnny when…

1. He beats Robert at chess and doesn't realize it (or just beats Robert in chess in general)

2. He makes room for people on the couch

3. He tells Enrique he did good during tennis

* * *

"Fine, I lost again," Johnny grumbled. "I'm going to go take a nap or something." Robert stared at the boy who was walking away.

"Um, Jonathon?" Robert asked but Johnny had already walked away.

"Is something wrong, Robert?" Oliver asked.

"He… he won," Robert said.

"Won what?" Enrique asked. "A board game?"

"Don't be silly, Enrique. Board games are for children," Robert said. "No, he beat me at chess…"

"You're joking!" Enrique said, rushing over to the chess board along with Oliver.

"And we heard nothing about this?" Oliver said. "Johnny wasn't bragging?"

"No. In fact, he didn't seem to notice that he'd won, nor the fact that I called him 'Jonathon,'" Robert said. "Has he been ill?"

"Johnny? No way!" Enrique said. "Did you poison him, Oliver?"

"No, of course not," Oliver said, giving Enrique a look of disapproval. "Did you make him mad again?"

"I don't think I did," Enrique said.

"So the most likely possibility is that Enrique made Johnny mad," Oliver said slowly. "But we would have heard about that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Enrique pouted.

"It means you two aren't exactly quiet when you argue," Robert intervened. "What do you think? Should we call someone to give Johnny new company? We do spend more time then we used to together. He might be feeling a little claustrophobic."

"In this castle?" Enrique sneered. "I don't think so, Robert."

"Maybe he misses someone?" Oliver suggested.

"He does have a cell phone," Enrique said. "Not to mention Robert's got phones in this castle, surprisingly."

"He only had those installed after the Dark Bladers decided to pay a surprise visit," Oliver reminded him, wincing at the memory.

"Why did they pay a visit again?" Enrique asked.

"The same reason they always approach us and the Blade Breakers," Robert sighed. "Although it was a rather odd visit…"

"Especially considering they fell into every trap," Enrique said.

"The guillotine twice," Oliver said.

"Well, three times if you count Lupinex getting pulled in with Johnny," Robert sighed.

"So we're just going to let Johnny's weird behavior go?" Enrique asked.

"It seems as if that would be best," Robert nodded his consent.

"Johnny will be back to himself in no time," Oliver said.

* * *

The next day, in Robert's office...

"Jonathon, as much as I appreciate your company," Robert said in a stressed tone, "what are you doing in my office?"

"Just hanging out," Johnny said in a dull voice.

'And once again, he says nothing about my callling him 'Jonathon,'" Robert thought with a frown. "Jonathon, are you-"

"Robert, I thought you might be hungry," Oliver said. "Oh, Johnny's here too. I was just coming up to your room to give you your snack."

"Thank you, Oliver," Robert said pleasantly.

"Thanks," Johnny grunted, taking the plate. "You wanna sit?" Oliver stared at Johnny as the red head sat up, his legs crossed. Robert dropped his pen.

"O...okay," Oliver said nervously, sitting down next to Johnny. He began to relax and Robert had picked up his pen, continuing to sign papers but still glancing up at Johnny and Oliver.

"It's good," Johnny said, taking a bite of his cake.

"Thank you," Oliver said happily, thinking he could get used to the new Johnny even if the old Johnny already complimented his cooking. This new Johnny offered him a seat on the couch... which scared him a little. Then Enrique walked in.

"Hey, Oliver, you want to hit the mall? There's a couple of hotties- oh my god!" Enrique shrieked.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"You... the couch! Oliver... you?! You're dating?! Oli, why didn't you tell me?!" Enrique said, falling to his knees in front of Oliver. "How can I fight my best friend's boyfriend?! My best arguement is gone!"

"What are you talking about?" Johnny asked. "I'm not dating Oliver."

"But you are dating someone?" Robert questioned but Johnny had already walked out the door.

"Alright, this is weirder then the time the Dark Bladers broke into my home and Lupinex accidentally bit Johnny and we all thought that Johnny would turn into a werewolf," Oliver announced, huddling into a group with Enrique and Robert.

"Indeed it is," Robert said. "And he didn't answer my question."

"Well, in his defense, he was already out the door when you asked," Oliver said. "He probably didn't hear you."

"That makes sense," Enrique said, wanting to be apart of the conversation. "Maybe he really is sick..."

"I don't believe that he is sick," Robert said. "Maybe its matters of the heart?"

"You think Johnny likes someone," Oliver stated.

"Or is dating someone and it's hit a cold end," Enrique said. "It's not uncommon."

"Oh, we know," Oliver said, looking pointedly at Enrique.

"What?" Enrique asked when his teammates looked at him.

"What did you mean that your best arguement was gone?" Oliver asked instead.

"Oh... that," Enrique said sheepishly.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"How does Oliver put up with the likes of you?!" Johnny shouted._

_"I'm his best friend!" Enrique said. "What have you got to offer him?!"_

_"I- I- just shut up, Enrique!"_

_"Fine!"_

_"Fine!"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"And when was this?" Oliver asked.

"A couple of months ago," Enrique said.

"Johnny wouldn't be pent over something like that..." Robert said. "And he's not the type to keep things in."

"Maybe we should get another team to come here? To provide some comic relief and take Johnny's mind off of things?" Oliver suggested.

"I don't think we need to resort to that yet," Robert said. "One more strike and then we'll call another team." Enrique and Oliver nodded their consent.

* * *

"Hey, Johnny, you wanna play tennis?" Enrique asked, walking in with Oliver while holding two racquets.

"Sure," Johnny said, getting up off the couch.

"He didn't say anything like, 'you know going to lose so why bother playing?' or-"

"I know Oliver," Enrique said. "Does this count as that third strike?"

"I don't think so," Oliver said. "Let's wait a little longer..."

One set later...

"Nice serve, Enrique," Johnny said when he missed the ball. Enrique and Oliver stared at him. "You've gotten better... wanna call it a day?" Without waiting for an answer, he walked off the courts.

"Is this...?" Enrique asked.

"Yeah," Oliver nodded slowly.

They looked at each other and then shouted, "Robert!"

* * *

"He complimented you whilst you were playing tennis...?" Robert asked slowly. "Shouldn't that be a good thing? Johnny only-"

"He didn't insult me once!" Enrique said.

"Not once?" Robert asked.

"Not even to say that he'd beat me!" Enrique said.

"This is serious..." Robert said. "I have just the team..."

"Who?" Enrique asked. "The Majestics?"

"Enrique... _we_ are the Majestics," Oliver reminded him. "It's not the Dark Bladers, is it?"

"Of course not," Robert said. "We need someone who Johnny respects- not just abhors."

"The only people Johnny respects are you, himself, and Kai," Enrique said. "Oh..."

"So the Blade Breakers?" Oliver asked.

"They're our only hope," Robert said. "Johnny will not talk so freely with me but maybe with Kai."

* * *

"So why're we going to Germany again?" Rei asked Kai once they were on the plane.

"I already told you it was because Robert called," Kai said.

"No, that's what you told me when Tyson and Max were listening," Rei corrected. "Now tell me the real story." Kai sighed.

"You're too observant for your own good," Kai told him.

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me," Rei said. Kai sighed and began to recap the phone call he had received.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Hello?" Kai asked, picking up the phone to the dojo._

**"Is Kai there?"**

_"This is he, may I ask who's calling?" Kai asked._

**"It is Robert,"**

_"Robert, it's a pleasure," Kai said pleasantly. "What can I do for you?"_

**"Could you bring the Blade Breakers to Germany?" Robert asked.**

_"Did the Dark Bladers break in again?" Kai frowned. "Do you need a new security system-?"_

**"No, this is about Johnny,"**

_"McGregor?" Kai asked, a blush coming to his cheeks. "What about him?"_

**"He has been acting strange for the past day or so," Robert said.**

_"What do you mean? Is he sick?" Kai asked, a panicked feeling coming to his chest._

**"As far as I know, he is fit... but there have been very odd occurences lately," Robert said.**

_"Like what?" Kai asked._

**"He beat me in chess and he didn't seem to realize. Nor did he take any notice when I called him Jonathon,"**

_"Maybe he's gotten used to it?" Kai suggested. _

**"But the chess? He thought that he'd lost. I don't believe that he was paying any attention to the game itself either," Robert said. "And Johnny never misses a chance to beat me at chess."**

_"That is odd..." Kai said. "Anything else?"_

**"He made room for Oliver on the couch,"** _Kai felt jealousy beginning to bubble in his chest._

_"He did, did he?" Kai said quietly._

**"Then the third strike happened- Enrique, what are you doing? Don't be uncouth-!"**

**"He complimented me, Kai! Me!" Enrique shouted. "Save us please! He's scaring us- more then when the Dark Bladers broke in at Christmas time because they thought we wouldn't be-"**

_"The Dark Bladers broke in at Christmas?" Kai asked, stifling a laugh._

**"They ran into the guillotine," Robert said. "After the initial scare to Enrique and Oliver-"**

**"You were scared too!" Enrique and Oliver protested.**

**"And myself," Robert said.** _Kai sighed and brushed a strand of hair from his eyes._

_"Alright, we'll be there within the week," Kai said. "When I get them to pack..."_

**"Thank you, Kai," Robert said. "I will see you in Germany soon. It's always a pleasure talking to you."**

_"That it is, Robert," Kai agreed, hanging up the phone. "Team meeting, now!"_

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"So you do like Johnny!" Rei said. "Hah, I knew it!"

"Shh!" Kai said. "And no, it's not like that! Be quiet before Tyson and Max hear you and get ideas!"

"You like him, you like him," Rei sang. Kai groaned.

"It's not like that!" Kai said.

"Then what's it like?" Rei asked with a cat like grin. Kai beckoned him over with a smirk and Rei leaned in.

"It's like this..." Kai whispered and his voice then got louder. "It's none of your business!"

* * *

Robert had picked the Blade Breakers up at the airport and brought them back to Jurgen castle. Oliver and Enrique were at the door to greet them. Johnny was no where in sight. Kai glanced around for him. Oliver saw Kai's looks.

"Why don't I show Tyson and Max to their room?" Oliver asked. Robert had set them in the same room since he had found out that they were so used to it.

"Rei, you want to see yours?" Enrique asked, following suit.

"Sure, uh- Kai-"

"I'm going to talk with Robert. I'll meet you up there," Kai said.

"Alright," Rei nodded, falling Enrique.

"So, where is Johnny?" Kai asked, a feeling of bubbly anticipation appeared in his chest again.

"I believe that he is in the couch in my office," Robert said. "Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No thank you, I know where it is," Kai said, "Thank you, Robert."

"No, thank you," Robert interjected but Kai was already climbing a different set of stairs then he sighed. "Why did I put Johnny's favorite couch in my office again?"

* * *

"Johnny?" Kai asked, knocking the door to Robert's office. When he didn't get an answer, he opened it slowly. He was greeted with the sight of the red head sleeping. He walked over and sat on a small portion of the couch near Johnny's stomach. He bent over and caressed Johnny's cheek.

"Wake up," Kai whispered. "I missed you."

Johnny stirred but didn't wake. Kai smiled softly.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," he said, bending down to kiss Johnny's lips. When he pulled back, Johnny's eyes flickered open.

"Kai?" Johnny asked sleepily. "I'm not dreaming am I?" He put a hand to Kai's cheek.

"No, you're not dreaming, Sleeping Beauty," Kai smirked. Johnny frowned in confusion before he smirked himself, wiping the smirk off of Kai's face.

"I missed you," Johnny said, the smirk ever present. He quickly got up and pushed Kai gently yet firmly onto the couch, climbing on top of him. Kai blushed deeper as Johnny captured his lips. Kai eagerly kissed back, wanting to show Johnny how much he had missed him.

Then the door opened.

"Oh..." Oliver said.

"H-hey guys," Max said sheepishly.

"You guys are together?!" Tyson shouted.

"Yes," Johnny said, annoyed. "And we have been for sometime now."

"How long has this been going on?" Rei asked with a grin.

"Since that time where I helped Robert installed those phones after the Dark Bladers practically cut off their communication to the world and then fell into one of the castle traps," Kai said, a blush on his face. "Get off..."

"I'd rather not," Johnny said seriously.

"Johnny..." Kai said, a slight pout on his lips. Johnny smirked and got up, going to the door.

"Now that you know, go away!" Johnny said, "And if anyone has a problem with, they can deal with Salamalyon _and_ Dranzer!" Then he proceded to close the door on them. Kai got up and wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck as Johnny wrapped his hands around his waist.

"I missed you," Kai whispered.

"I missed you too," Johnny whispered back.

"You really freaked them out, huh?" Kai asked. Johnny nodded with a smirk to match Kai's.

"They totally fell for it. It was a good plan," Johnny said, capturing Kai's lips for his own.

The window busted open and both boys looked when rain began to hit them. The Dark Bladers saw them and they saw the Dark Bladers.

"Again?" Kai frowned.

"No one told us about this!" Lupinex said, pointing at Johnny and Kai. "I've read all the Beyblader magazines and it never mentioned anything about you two together!"

"They kept it hidden from the press, Lupinex," Sanguinex said. "We will leave you for now, young lovers but be warned- we will be back!"

"Just go," Johnny said.

"Alright," Cenotaph said.

"Why did we come here anyways?" Zomb grumbled. "We're here so often they expect it!"

"GO!" Johnny and Kai shouted.

"Goodbye and remember-" Sanguinex said.

"We know, you'll be back!" they said together.

"Maybe we do come here to often," Sanguinex said as he closed the window and the Dark Bladers disappeared.

"At least now we don't have to hide out relationship," Kai muttered.

"Finally," Johnny groaned. "Now I have you all to myself!" And with that, he captured Kai's lips again.

* * *

Me: And that's that! It's just a one shot but maybe I'll expand on the idea somewhat later... when I have more of my other fanfics finished!

Kai: That would be nice.

Robert: Read and review, please.


End file.
